Talk:Deus Ex Automata
This page shouldn't even exist yet, also, the brief description officially released is as usual with SE open to interpertation. --XedalOfAsura 04:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) 10 gil says an Automaton called via this job ability suffers from an incurable form of Overload :D Orenwald 18:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Seems to be the way to recover fallen automatons. I'm assuming that since recovering to full allows you to bring the Activate timer back, there's more to this job ability than just having the puppet at 25%... --Coronawolf 00:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Gonna try and nitpick at this until I find out what other obstacles it produces for automatons. Otherwise, in terms of survivability and tanking ability, this is greatly increasing a PUP's overall potential, especially for BCNM type events. It seems to be a mini-Activate that also lets you exploit DDA. I was expecting it to be summoning an overloaded Automaton as well. --Eremes 17:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Automatons will still use job-ability type attachments. Adjusted main page. --Coronawolf 06:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Waiting to see what the update today nerfs I had a bad feeling this abilty isnt working as intended. --Stigmar 18:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Looks like slight change to this ability tested call auto using deus ex repaired it engaged mob appears the automation had to wait for converters timer to recest before it used it needs more testing however not a bad nerf by SE just annoying --Stigmar 21:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that the percentage hp/mp has either changed recently, or is a variable amount, ranging from 9 to 25% based on who knows what. Just pointing that out. --Coronawolf 19:48, September 21, 2010 (UTC) HP/MP recovered Did some testing with levelsync; the amount of HP/MP restored is not a static 20%, but rather dependent on the player's level. The equation is as follows: floor ( ceiling(Player Level/3) / 100). The % recovered is based on the player's level, divided by three, and rounded to the nearest whole %, while the actual amount restored multiplies the puppet's max HP/MP by the previously mentioned %, and then rounds down to the nearest whole HP/MP. Testing: Pup85 Stormwaker 85: 29% HP: 271/936 MP: 293/1011 Pup75 - Level Sync Stormwaker 75: 25% HP: 215/861 MP: 221/886 Pup68 - Level Sync Stormwaker 68: 23% HP: 186/813 MP: 184/802 Pup52 - Level Sync Stormwaker 52: 18% HP: 115/644 MP: 110/615 Pup41 - Level Sync Stormwaker 41: 14% HP: 70/504 MP: 68/490 Pup32 - Level Sync Stormwaker 30: 11% HP: 43/392 MP: 42/387 Pup21 - Level Sync Stormwaker 21: 7% HP: 17/256 MP: 18/262 Pup10 - Level Sync Stormwaker 10: 4% HP: 4/119 MP: 5/136 Note: I tested this with all four frames, and it held true for all of them, but since Stormwaker is the only frame that shows HP/MP in good amounts (Harlequin's MP pool is so tiny that it's hard to get a good %), I've only posted Stormwaker's numbers for the sake of space. For reference, %'s change at the following levels: lvl 5: 2% | lvl 7: 3% | lvl 10: 4% | lvl 13: 5% | lvl 16: 6% | lvl 19: 7% | lvl 22: 8% | lvl 25: 9% | lvl 28: 10% | lvl 31: 11% | lvl 34: 12% | lvl 37: 13% | lvl 40: 14% | lvl 43: 15% | lvl 46: 16% | lvl 49: 17% | lvl 52: 18% | lvl 55: 19% | lvl 58: 20% | lvl 61: 21% | lvl 64: 22% | lvl 67: 23% | lvl 70: 24% | lvl 73: 25% | lvl 76: 26% | lvl 79: 27% | lvl 82: 28% | lvl 85: 29% | lvl 88: 30% | lvl 91: 31% (When Released) | lvl 94: 32% (When Released) | lvl 97: 33% (When Released) --Theytak 06:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC)